


Wrong Sent

by abovetheclouds14



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: AOT AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eren is a college sophomore, M/M, One Shot, Open Ending, SNK AU, a friend's request, professor Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovetheclouds14/pseuds/abovetheclouds14
Summary: Quizzes. Projects. Deadlines and D*ck pics.





	Wrong Sent

Levi didn’t plan any of this. He isn’t the type to persuade and inspire others to pursue something like passion. He’s a 29 y/o adult who falls into this whole teaching profession against his will - well, at first - until he found out that he really enjoy analyzing every visual art that catches his sharp eyes. This is his first stint as a part time professor on Visual Arts. He’s an amazing sculptor himself and loves photography and filming. He might lack the patience as a person due to his subtle OCD, he’s doing a good job professionally by cultivating ideas and skills on a bunch of sophomores this second semester. His students acknowledged his talent and respect him so much as an art professor despite his strict ways. They love him - those pair of sharp eyes under his glasses, his oh so manly voice that could sweep anyone on his feet, those firm muscles all over his body, those perfect hands for molding and his brooding alpha charisma - all of him, the students can’t get enough of him. Of course, Levi knew it since day 1 and find it very amusing.

 

Down to last minutes of this month’s project - Photography - discussion, he stood in front of his class for a reminder;

“Everyone, let me give you a reminder to pass your final output for this month’s project. I’m giving you until 4pm tom to send me the files through email. I won’t be giving any grace to those who will submit their outputs 4:01 onwards.” He firmly announced.

“Yes sir!” The whole class confirmed in unison.

Levi noticed one of the students looking outside absentmindedly while he’s making an announcement so he calls his attention to make himself clear,

“Yeager!” He exclaims.

“Sir!” Eren answered in shock.

“Did you get what i just said?” Levi said eyes locking on the green eyed student.

“Copy sir!” Eren answered not really sure if he did understood what his hot professor meant.

“Class dismiss!” Says Levi.

Going home, Eren is still a bit problematic remembering the photography project. 

“Aaaaaah! What do i do, Mikasa?” He asked his bestfriend, the top notcher Armin Arlert.

“What about? Don’t tell me you still can’t find the subject for our project?” He asked Eren.

“You’re right. Professor Levi is hard to please. I don’t wanna fail his subject! I barely passed digital arts last sem. His standard is so much!” says Eren.

“Eren, you need to pull your shit together ‘cause our professor is expecting our outputs tomorrow. If you still can’t find anything until before 4pm tomorrow, you’re doom!” Armin reassures him.

“Aaaahhh! This is frustrating! Can’t believe i’ll be a disappointment again!” He turns to Armin.

“Just think of anything, Eren. Anything. Anything that you want or will inspire you badly. Then start from there. And i suggest you write a smart explanation just in case he won’t get the message of your piece. You know his patience for idiots and half hearted fellows is just as big as a bean.” Armin reminded him.

 

11:30 PM on the clock, Eren looks at the bunch of photographs on his bedroom floor. He still can’t decide what to send. He also browse the files on his laptop, nothing is convincing enough for him that could get him an A+. He sighs and falls in a deep thought. He remembered Armin’s words and suddenly his mind shows him what he really wants - those pair of sharp eyes underneath those sexy glasses, the sound of his name on his lips, those firm muscles that’s perfectly accentuated by the tight fitting pants and long sleeves, the collar and tie on his neck, his hands that blessed everything he touch - his art professor, Levi. That’s what he really wants. He can’t fight what his feeling right now and so he continue to shut his eyes and feel the rhythm of his thoughts while picturing that “anything” that badly inspires him.

The next day is a Friday. Levi already finished his lessons on Class B. He stays in the faculty office while waiting for 4pm to arrive. He’s anticipating Class A’s photography outputs so he can decide whether he’ll continue teaching next semester or stop and just focus on his own studio - free from stress and his patience might be replenished as well. Class A is promising, he thought to himself. He remembered the last semester’s shenanigans where in fact some of his students left an impression to him. They are all talented and passionate aspirants. Taking a sip on the glass of wine in his hand, he look to his laptop and move his brow a little. 

“Only 19 students submitted on time. Who failed this time?” He mumbles in his mind.  
He check and recheck every sender to point out who until he receives another email after 15mins. 

“Eren Yeager, huh?” He mused and then click the attachment.

“Professor Levi! Professor Levi!” Says a voice om the other side while knocking the door.  
“This is Eren, good sir. May i talk to you?” 

 

Levi smirk. “Come on in.”

“I’m so sorry, Sir! I submitted it quite late. Please give me a chance and consider my photo.” Eren rushes in front of his table. The poor guy continue his apologies while bowing his head in humility.

“Eren.” Levi calls him and his whole body shivers. 

Maybe, he will fail. Damn he is really going to fail. “Sir Levi, sir! Please consider.” Eren pleads.

“Consider? This?” Levi gazes at him intently. He took off his glasses and push his laptop a little so Eren can see.

“Owwww!” Eren gasped. He thinks his head will short circuited in what he’s looking right now.

Levi reach for another glass of wine on his table and started to pour on it. He stood up and move to Eren’s side as he speak beside his ear while handing him the drink,

“You sent me me your dick pic, Eren. What do you want me to consider again?” 

Eren gulped while staring at the screen. His mind is in total panic and he don’t know how to respond. All that matter to him now is the hope that nobody will go to this faculty room this moment cause he knows - the door isn’t locked.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my tita friend - who might have a hots for Levi like I do :p
> 
>  
> 
> Excuse me, grammar nazis :p
> 
> Second attempt to one shots. Levi x Eren is a guilt ship.
> 
> Inspired by @ArtMeasures tweet sent by my tita friend ☺️😅 Thanks for the prompt!


End file.
